


A Starbucks Afternoon

by Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby



Series: The King and The Soldier [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, I Blame Tumblr, I Have Made History in the AO3 Tags, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby/pseuds/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'challa and Bucky decide to meet up at Starbucks for a peace offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starbucks Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I hate y'all. Y'all made me write a T'chucky fic. I'm proud of it though. It's cute af.

They didn't hate each other per say, it was mostly in the heat of the battle. Just about everyone turned a blind eye to the other's side in the fight, except Natasha. She was in the grey.

But, they didn't hate each other. Not right now.

T'challa sipped his caramel macchiato until it became cool enough to drink. The Starbucks they were in was a bit chilly, a tempered breeze swinging in once in a while. Bucky folded his arm across his chest, deciding the weather was a little too cool for him. T'challa was near shivering.

"So, T'challa....or should I call you King T'challa? Is that more polite?" Bucky asked with a soft smile.

"I'm fine with T'challa. Saying King makes me feel out of place." Bucky nodded then cleared his throat to speak again.

There was a lingering silence between the two men as they sipped their coffee. Bucky didn't know what to say or rather how to say it. That was apart of therapy after coming back into the world, learning how to say what was on his mind. Steve always made sure to ask him what he thinking but it was time Bucky said what he wanted to on his own.

He took a deep breath and began.

"Alright, I'll say it. I'm sorry for all the....fighting. I feel bad for hurting you." Bucky said all in one breath. He felt his hands get clammy and his heart beat to pick up. It was always nerve-racking for him to apologize in such a quiet setting. Thankfully, T'challa sensed this and put his hand over Bucky's. This slowed Bucky's heartbeat but caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

"it's okay, Bucky. I'm sorry for fighting you at probably every chance I got. I hope we're okay after this." T'challa gave him a small smile which Bucky returned.

"If I knew you were so cute, I wouldn't have tried anything." Bucky said with a wink. T'challa starts  _giggling_ like a school girl which sets off Bucky's own laughter.

 

Bucky orders them both another caramel macchiato when their cups start running out. Their conversation takes a different turn when T'challa starts explaining the whole King complex in Wakanda and Bucky explains why he blurts out his random memories sometimes.

 

They decide to meet up the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful day :)


End file.
